


Day 16: Carpet Diem

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [16]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, body switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Mabel relaxed in her underwear, knitting a new sweater as she waited. It probably wouldn’t be a very good one. These hands were clunky and awkward compared to what she was used to, but she pushed on regardless. She had to do something to alleviate her boredom as Dipper got used to her body.

As weird as it was to be in a relationship with a sibling, it was definitely weirder to literally fuck yourself, so she understood his hesitation. She liked that he hadn’t been averse to the idea for their second anniversary even as she saw nervousness flicker in his eyes when she proposed it. Mabel wanted to connect with him as deeply as possible, and when there’s a method to feel things from your partner’s perspective they could go a lot further down that road than most couples.

The door opened to her left and she set her project aside to eagerly look to it. There stood Pacifica in revealing lingerie looking very embarrassed. Mabel blinked, confused as the girl walked in slowly and looked away with a huge blush, rubbing her arm all the while.

“Pretty sexy, isn’t she?”

As it came in, Mabel perked a curious eyebrow at her body. There was a lot of confidence in the stride and not a hint of hesitation in flourishing the negligee it donned. The grin looked very familiar too, but not in a Dipper way. ‘She’ nudged Pacifica

“Tell her.”

Pacifica jumped as her ass was squeezed and she burned even brighter before speaking, poking her index fingers together all the while.

“Uh, w-well, see, remember how, um, we talked about maybe trying to get Pacifica in a threesome a while back, but decided against it? You seemed pretty into the idea, though, so I spoke with her about doing it for our anniversary, but…”

“But you brought up your own idea and he tried to back out of it,” Pacifica finished with Mabel's voice.

She wrapped an arm around what Mabel realized was Dipper and leaned their cheeks together, her eyes staring right into Mabel’s as she ran a hand across her own body. “I wasn’t about to let that happen so I decided we could combine them. I mean, look how cute I am when I’m embarrassed.” Dipper squeaked as she unbuckled his bra and hurriedly covered his chest as it fell away.

“P-pacifica! This is your body!”

“Not right now,” Pacifica cooed, Mabel rapidly growing hard as she watched herself molest both her best friends at once. She stood and walked to the ‘girls’, gently guiding them towards the bed since they were both distracted by Pacifica’s ministrations to Dipper.

When they arrived, Pacifica threw him against it, his rented body flopping over the edge, legs spread apart and ass right at waist level. Dipper tried to rise but fell weakly when Pacifica inserted a finger into him. She pulled it out and gave a lick, smiling at the taste then holding it out so Mabel could lick it herself.

Mabel felt hot breath on her ear as Pacifica leaned in and slid her fingers into Mabel’s boxers. “You know, I always wanted to fuck Dipper,” she said, wrapping her fingers around her cock. “But I also wanted to fuck you.” She pulled it out and pumped it a few times before guiding it towards her own rear. Dipper looked back as its head touched his lips, eyes full of nervousness and anticipation. “I guess I get to do both at the same time in a way.”

Dipper and Mabel both gasped as she pushed forward into his pussy, feeling sex in a way neither ever had before. Fully engulfed, Mabel took a moment to adjust to these totally new sensations. Dipper was breathing heavily and scratching at the bedspread, trying to adjust himself but apparently doing a bad job of it. She pulled back and pushed back in slowly, enjoying how he shivered the whole time just as much as she loved the tight feeling of slick walls pressing on her.

She felt hands slip up her torso from behind and the hard nubs of nipples press into her back as Pacifica hugged her from behind. She reveled in the effect her own body gave her. A nip at the ear followed before Pacifica spoke.

“Don’t worry, I’ve had a few lovers. My body can take it.”

Mabel didn’t need a second invitation and she soon began pounding into Dipper as he moaned and writhed under her assault. Pacifica ended her hug to crawl onto the bed, pulling off her panties as she did so. She held up a finger to tell Mabel to stop. Mabel complied, though she didn’t want to initially. Her mind changed as the coiling feeling in her belly reduced slowly since she knew it meant she’d be able to enjoy this longer before the exhausting finale.

Pacifica settled in front of Dipper, legs spread around him. She wiggled forward until her snatch was right in front of his mouth. Mabel couldn’t see quite what was happening but saw Pacifica’s face light up with pleasure. He might be in a different body, but Dipper still knew all of Mabel’s weak points.

She took this as her cue to start pounding his plump ass again. Dipper’s breath hitched and Mabel saw Pacifica look down, annoyed at the pause in activity. She halted again as she watched Pacifica force Dipper’s head down in much the same way she often did.

It was almost like looking in a mirror, watching ‘herself’ moan and twitch. Yet there were fascinating differences in how Pacifica moved and Mabel watched intently. Her attention only shifted when she felt the blonde’s pussy clamp hard on her as Dipper came. She felt the shudder of the orgasm spread under her hands and Dipper whimpered, trying to pull his face away though Pacifica held him fast.

Mabel didn’t intend to give him any mercy on her end either and continued pumping away. She felt Dipper’s desperation grow beneath her and saw him slip a hand towards Pacifica’s borrowed crotch.

Pacifica’s eyes popped and she knew exactly what Dipper had done. Two fingers, curled just right in that perfect spot with the thumb square on the clit and rubbing circles. Mabel watched as her own eyes rolled back and drool dripped from her mouth.

The sight pushed Mabel over the edge and she slammed one last time into Dipper, gritting her teeth at the unfamiliar power of a male orgasm. While the stiffening of her muscles kept her up through it, she collapsed on Dippers back when it ended, twitching from time to time at aftershocks.

She felt soft hands slip under her chin and raise her up to look in deep brown eyes. As Pacifica kissed her, Mabel marveled at the sensation, somewhat envying how Dipper must feel every time he his lips touched something so soft and wet. A hint of regret hit her when she realized he still didn’t know how amazing it was to kiss him, rough and dry but heated with forceful passion.

Removing herself from her brother, she sat on the floor, not used to this sort of exhaustion. All she could see now was a faintly white trickle seep out of the pussy in front of her.

“Hey Mabel,” Pacifica called from the bed, “How long before he can go again?”

Well, she knew and yet she didn’t. Dip had a pretty low refractory period but his body had a different mind in it right now, so she wasn’t sure what effect that had.

“How about we trade off?” Pacifica said. Turns out it was not much effect at all.

She stood and lifted Dipper up off the bed as the three made their way downstairs. It was nice to feel so strong and carry her brother just like he often carried her, even if she was technically carrying Pacifica.

Arriving at the carpet she set him down and they stood around it, the obvious question hanging in the air. How to switch for round two?

Pacifica and Mabel nodded at each other before both looking at Dipper. He flushed and ducked his head but Mabel saw his excited grin at the idea of being fucked again in her body.


End file.
